


Hurt Me Once

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 247Parings: Lucifer x ReaderRequest: @charliebradbury Okay Sam, another one. How about Lucifer with 1) I left everything for this, I left it all... for you! 2) Look at me--just breathe, okay?Prompt: I left everything for this, I left it all... for you! And Look at me--just breathe, okay?A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Hurt Me Once

“I left everything for this, I left it all... for you!” Lucifer bellowed. The two of you had been together for a while. He even stopped before starting the apocalypse for you. In that time he never once yelled at you. If he was ever frustrated with you he’d walk away.  
You felt the sting of tears in your eyes as you blinked them away. You didn’t say anything to him just nodded and avoided his fiery gaze as you retreated to the bedroom you shared and into the bathroom. You wared it quickly, not heavily enough he couldn’t get in if he thought outside the box just enough to give you privacy. Biting back your sobs of anxiety you quickly slipped into the shower and turned it on.   
Once the warm water was cascading down you, you sunk to the floor as sobs racked your body. He had said some truly awful things during the fight and it hit you hard. You’re breaths were coming in short pants as you had a panic attack. You never heard Lucifers desperate calls from outside the door.   
You shrieked when the door flew into the bathroom of it’s hinges.   
“(Y/N)…Look at me--just breathe, okay? Breathe baby it’s alright. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it.” Lucifer swept you into his arms as you tried to calm down.   
“I’m sorry my love.” He kisses your head. He hated seeing you so distressed, hated even more it was his fault.


End file.
